


Divine Intervention

by Shianhygge



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Meeting Again, companion story, friends with a tonberry, gods messing with humans, in which Ravus lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shianhygge/pseuds/Shianhygge
Summary: The alternate universe to my Ravus Relationship Headcanon. In which the reader doesn't go back to Ravus, but leaves Tenebrae in favor of becoming a hunter in Lucis.





	Divine Intervention

You had listened to the young Oracle, and you had carefully considered her words, yet you had only smiled and continued on your path away from gates of House Fleuret. **  
**

You loved Ravus, yes. But you refused to be a second priority to him. Your pride and your heart could not let you continue on this path. And a voice whispered in the back of your mind, soft, rumbling, yet irrevocably male, but it’s always been there. Ever since you were young.

_The Fallen Prince, in his heart, seeks only a vengeance and to protect his sister. Should you turn back from your decision, you seal his fate. But should you stand firm, have comfort that the one you love may be saved._

So you kept walking, back straight and head held high despite the tears that gathered at the corners. You didn’t know if you could trust the words. Didn’t know if someone was trying to deceive you. All you knew, was that Ravus had to change his ways, and you couldn’t be there to help him.

You left. Not just the place you had called home for your whole life. Not just Tenebrae. You left to go to Lucis. Far away from the man you love.

~~~~~~

He was on his knees, kneeling with a pool of glass around his feet. Ravus had seen his sister speak with you, and saw you stand at the gates to his home before turning and walking away. Many have come to believe that Ravus was cold and unfeeling, a determined and no-nonsense commander, but it was only half true. Somewhere, buried, was that kind and compassionate boy from eleven long years ago, but only those near him could find that boy. You had been one of the only ones who could still see the best of Ravus, could still see the hurting boy crying out for those he’s lost. And Ravus had loved you for it. He’d loved you for the longest time. Fifteen years of love and he had still managed to push you away.

His hands were cut up from gripping the shattered glass frame of an old picture. It was a photograph that the two of you had taken long ago, there was a smile on your childish face as Ravus gave you a chaste kiss on the cheek. You had been 13 years old and he 14. It was a year before his mother was killed, and it was a happier time. And suddenly tears found their way down from his mismatched eyes, landing on the picture. He’d driven you out with his selfish ways, had taken his anger and frustration out on you. And now you were gone.

There was no one to blame but himself. He had been blind. Had assumed that you would be by his side forever. But what was his vengeance worth now? He’d known that his loved ones had disapproved of his blaming King Regis, that they believed that he should have directed his anger at the Empire instead. But he had been stubborn. But what good was his blaming King Regis now if it meant losing you. It was worth nothing.

So with a sob, Ravus stood and rethought about his goals, lamenting that he had to lose you before he could see how foolish he was.

Though he still cried because, “I never had the chance to tell them that I love them.”

~~~~~~~

It was challenging, moving to another nation and start anew, but the people were kind, and you found a new calling, not as a servant to a royal family, but as a Hunter.

Fighting had never been important in Tenebrae, and many in Lucis could probably get away with not fighting. But as the nights grew longer, and more daemons appeared, that voice urged you to learn.  _Take up the blade to protect the light._  He had said solemnly, though you’d decided to refer to  _him_  as Sage, or Sagesse. Sage never spoke to you but to direct your actions, and you had come to learn that when the voice spoke to you, it was best to listen. Especially if you were traveling. You’d learned the hard way what happened if you didn’t heed Sagesse’s advice.

It was on your way to the Chocobo Farm that you found the ruins of Costlemark Tower, and you had wanted to explore the ruins, expecting it to be full of weak daemons given that the centipede-like creatures outside were easily killed. Sage had told you immediately to camp or continue to the Chocobo Farm and to forget about the Tower ruins.

Instead, you had ignored him and ventured forth, watching as the ruins opened to you once the sun set. You only needed to descend to the first room before you sprinted out of there, only to be met with a Red Giant at the entrance of the ruins. You would have perished from your stupidity if Sage wasn’t kind enough to guide you to the campsite, where the glowing blue runes protected you from the Red Giant and a few Mindflayers staring you down.

So, lesson learned. You always listened to Sagesse from then on.

You’ve tried to hold a conversation with Sagesse a few times, but it didn’t seem that he wasn’t all that interested in what you had to say, often keeping silent no matter how much you thought or spoke aloud. But he kept you safe, so you suppose you shouldn’t bother him too much.

But his guidance led you back to your beloved.

~~~~~~

In leaving Tenebrae, you had diverted Ravus’s path away from his and your original fates. An early death, turned into a daemon and forced to obey. And you, left a widow in a world of darkness, forced to watch the people around you succumb to the darkness before perishing yourself. Your decision to leave had left scars on both yours and Ravus’s heart, but it had been for the best.

Reconsidering his actions and feelings, Ravus no longer sought after the Ring of Lucii. Instead, he placed his efforts in assisting his little sister with fulfilling her duty as the Oracle. Yes, perhaps it was inevitable that King Regis would perish by Glauca’s sword, and Insomnia reduced to ruin, but Ravus had not lost his arm that day, and would, therefore, not need a magitek prosthetic. And when Lunafreya was killed by Ardyn, Ravus would immediately defect from the Empire in order to assist Noctis traveling with the young Prince and his friends to Gralea to retrieve the Crystal. But most importantly, Ardyn would no longer be able to turn Ravus into a daemon.

Your love for Ravus would have killed him, but in walking away, you had saved him.

You would not see Ravus again until after the world had been sent into permanent darkness.

~~~~

You had been with the Hunters for a whole year now, although Dave had reluctantly took you on as his apprentice. Sagesse had directed you to the Hunter’s Headquarters very thoroughly after you had agreed to help “defend the light,” and you found yourself asking for training before your knew it. In the beginning, Dave had you on for a trial period given that you’ve only ever use a chef’s knife before. He quickly found that he should never let you near a melee-type weapon unless he wanted someone who wasn’t the enemy killed.

In the end, you took up the crossbow because you were absolute shit at close range combat. And with that settled, Dave eventually started sending you out on small missions. Killing Abar eventually came to hunting minor daemons. And while you’d gone solo for the longest while, Dave eventually had enough faith in you to lead a team of hunters when the world was thrown into permanent darkness. It wasn’t a mistake to have you lead a group of hunters, but it was a mistake to send your group of young hunters to fight a group of Sir Tonberries.

You watched with abject terror when a Sir Tonberry cut through another of your six man group. You had been sent to retrieve a stranded group of civilians, but the intel had been wrong about the number of enemies involved. It was reported that there were only two Sir Tonberries, which could have been dealt with slight difficulty, but not four Sir Tonberries plus Hobgoblins and two Nagas.

Clicking your tongue in thought, you dove out of the way in order to cover your teammates, “Vergil, Seb, take Devon and run back to the truck. Isa, Kelsey, I need you two to escort the civilians to the truck. I’ll draw the daemon’s attention.” You shouted, dodging the strikes from a Sir Tonberry to flip and shoot at the Naga. Your teammates start to protest, “I don’t want to hear any complaints! It’s either most of us get out of here, or we all die.” That shut them up, you grimaced before taking off your dog tag and throwing it at Vergil, who caught the metal thing with a fearful look. “If you’re fast enough, you’ll get back to me on time with reinforcements. If not… “ You didn’t finish your sentence, instead opting to push your teammates away. “Go!”

“We’ll be back, Y/N!” You could hear Isa shout back at you, but you don’t respond, too busy trying to buy them time.

 _Always willing to sacrifice, Y/N._  You could hear the taunt in Sagesse’s voice sometimes, as much as he would like to simply be an unfeeling spirit.  _There is not much to feel for, mortal._  And then he goes and speaks like an all knowing being, and then you aren’t quite sure whether you heard the first part at all.  _Tail to your right._ You roll to the left, dodging the Naga’s tail before moving away from the Tonberries and Hobgoblins closing in. Hopefully you could survive an hour.

~~~~~~~~

After assisting Noctis in infiltrating Gralea, Ravus had gone back to Tenebrae to assist with the evacuation of his people, using Aranea’s airships to fly the surviving citizens of Tenebrae to Lestallum, where he worked to secure a safe home for his people. But with the influx of refugees from Accordo, neighboring towns, and Insomnia as well, space became tight. What more, with the limited space, there were a limited amount of Hunters who could protect those unwilling to fight. So Ravus found himself traveling with Gladiolus, Prompto, Ignis, and Aranea to the Hunter’s Headquarters a few months after Noctis was pulled into the Crystal.

He didn’t know what he had been expecting, a large and secure building perhaps, but it was not the open yet well-lit outdoor space that the Hunter Headquarters actually was. And least of all, Ravus didn’t expect the utter panic as various individuals hurried to and from, escorting civilians from a small truck. There was crying, but most of all, screaming. From what he could make out from the various voices speaking at once, a group of hunters had gone out to retrieve a stranded group of civilians at a nearby campsite. Their intel had been wrong about the types of daemons surfacing around the area, and were not prepared. And in order to get their job done, the group leader had sacrificed themselves as a decoy for their team to get out.

 _A noble act._  Ravus thought, his heterochromatic eyes darted towards the dogtags that a young woman named Isa waved around.

“We have to go back and save them!” Isa demanded with a stomp of her feet.

The man she chased looked to be in his late thirties to early forties, hair closely shaved, and stern looking. But when Ravus took the time to look at the man more, there was an air of authority and subtle kindness. The man thought for a moment, eyes hard before shaking his head, “We can’t afford to send out more Hunters for your leader. I’m sorry, Isa.”

“But it’s Y/N!” the woman emphasised, drawing a surprised look from the leader, “Dave, Y/N was our leader during this mission.” When the older man didn’t move, Isa drew herself to her full height, a less than impressive 152cm, but she still went to sternly cup Dave’s face in her hands. “Y/N L/N,” Ravus’s eyes widened in shock at the leader’s full name. “Dave, you trained Y/N, and I know you have a soft spot for them. And if you have any love for me, or for Y/N, you’ll let me gather a team to go after them.”

The older man let out a long suffering sigh before relenting, “Fine.” though he quickly pulled Isa into a kiss. “Gather whoever is willing.” Dave’s eyes soften for a moment, “But come back to me, Isa.”

The younger woman smiled fondly, brown eyes twinkling with love, and nodded, “You know I would walk to the ends of Eos to get back to you.”

And it is at that point that Ravus turns away, feeling like he should not bear witness to the privacies of the couple. Instead, his mind is filled with thoughts of you. His beloved that he had pushed away two years ago. And now, he was so close to finding you again, only to be under threat to lose you again. No. The former Prince shook his head and stomped over to his new friends. He could not lose you. Not again.

Gladiolus noticed the stormy eyed man approaching their trio and directed a worried look at Ravus. “Is there a problem?” Ever since Lunafreya’s death, Ravus had joined them on their journey, and while it was strange to have a man who used to be the enemy on their team, they had all tried to be civil with one another. But as it turns out, Ravus was actually a man that Gladio could respect.

Ravus clenched and unclenched his right fist, his head bowed slightly, “There is to be a mission to retrieve the escort team’s fallen leader. And I have decided to join the effort.”

Ignis, though his world was still dark, could imagine the high commander’s posture given the tone of the man’s voice. It was dire, but not as subtle as when they first encountered one another at the Imperial base nearly a year prior. A life was in danger. “Do you require our assistance?”

“-Wait just a minute.” Gladiolus interjected, much to Ravus’s annoyance. He had wanted to keep details sparse so that they could leave immediately. “I want to know why you care about this mission.” When Ravus didn’t speak, Gladio could only go on, “You know the team leader, don’t you? What I don’t understand is how that person could be important to you. Don’t get me wrong, we will go with you, but I just want to know why.”

The former Prince let out a heavy sigh, his face still stern, but his eyes softened ever so slightly, “Y/N L/N.”

Prompto cocked his head to the side, blonde hair rustling with the motion. The gunman recognized the name, “Dave’s apprentice? That’s the leader’s name?”

“Yes. But I knew Y/N long before they came to live in Lucis.” Ravus’s eyes darted towards Isa as she left Dave, watching as the young woman asked around for volunteers to help retrieve you. “We were friends in our youth, and I lo-… I’ve come to hold them quite dear to me.” Ravus cursed himself for nearly saying his feelings.

Meanwhile, Gladio and Ignis were not fooled, having heard Ravus’s slip up. Though both hid their smirks well. Instead, Gladiolus strolled over to the older man and clapped his shoulder, shocking Ravus. “Well. We should go join the retrieval team, then.”

As the younger men left to go speak to Isa, Ravus stood in deep thought. He had thought that he lost everything. He had failed to protect his beloved sister, yet he had succeeded in bringing Noctis to Gralea as well as bestowing King Regis’s glaive to the now sleeping prince. And he had pushed you away two years ago when he should have kept you by his side. Now, he had a chance to find you again… Ravus brow set into a determined stare, and he marched with confidence towards the truck, which Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto had piled into. “Wait for me, Y/N.”

~~~~~~~~

There were various hisses and cries from below you, but you could only wince. Your wince was heard by your tiny companion, who only purred and cuddled into your side, careful to keep its weapon away from you. Seriously, it was the cutest, yet deadliest little thing, a product of a stupid decision you made earlier, but you didn’t regret it. Simply having a tiny Tonberry cuddling up to you was adorable.

The little thing had wandered into the battle and had tried to attack you along with its more powerful counterparts… and then the Hobgoblins, for whatever reason decided to gang up on the little one. And seeing how the Sir Tonberries and Nagas weren’t going to help the little daemon, you’d run over to rescue it, getting jabbed in the side by a Sir Tonberry before you sprinted to a cliff face and climbed, putting your new friend in the hood of your cloak as you climbed… and after a while, the Tonberry actually warmed up to you… but now you were stuck.

“Corvo, we’re in some deep shit.” You muttered, pulling the tiny green daemon into your arms. It only purred, nuzzling its snout under your chin. “And Sagesse hasn’t been speaking to me at all.” you pouted, wondering where the miracle voice in your head had gone.

“Keu?” The Tonberry tilted its head to the side in question.

You merely sighed and pat your little friend’s head gently, “Never you mind, Corvo. Let’s just concentrate on surviving, savvy?” But not only ten seconds after you spoke, you saw the unmistakable headlights of a hunter truck rolling down the road. “Well, damn. They actually came back for me, Corvo.” Your little friend cooed in worry. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure they don’t hurt you.” Corvo gave out a happy purr before hopping into your hood, holding out it’s lantern to light the area around you.

The daemons below had noticed the truck’s return and had left the area below you to surround the truck. You couldn’t make out the individuals that came to rescue you no matter how much you squinted, but you started climbing down regardless, wincing occasionally when you irritated the wound at your side.

Once you were down, you gently pulled Corvo into your arms and ran towards the truck. You had lost your crossbow earlier, but you were better off without it, running without any weight carrying you down. “We’re almost home free Corvo.”

You were nearly to the truck when you saw the group that had come to rescue you, and you nearly tripped when you saw the white haired man fighting alongside the Prince’s companions. Ravus. You screamed, a high pitched stressed sound akin to a mix of a behemoth and a daggerquil, and even Corvo looked up at you in alarm. Though you probably shouldn’t have screamed, because the next thing you knew, you felt a deep pain in your back before falling. From the floor, you glanced back to see a Sir Tonberry advancing towards you, and little Corvo trying to protect you. Suddenly, a bullet collided with the Sir Tonberry, and you were lifted by the arms, though in your daze, you managed to call out for Corvo, catching the little Tonberry in your arms as it jumped into you.

You blinked in and out of consciousness, the darkness creeping at the edges of your vision, but the last thing you saw were the worried and scared heterochromatic eyes of the man you love.

~~~~~~~

Ravus held your unconscious form to him tightly as he boarded the truck, the other hunters fending off the daemons behind him. His body trembled in fear when he examined the deep cut in your side and the burned slash on your back. He’d heard you scream at him. Saw your shocked face and the Sir Tonberry that crept up behind your back. But try as he might, had wasn’t fast enough to warn you, wasn’t fast enough to protect you. There was a small coo from the Tonberry latched onto your form, it’s tiny fish tail tucked between its legs as it showed its worry. It was a strange thing, having a tame Tonberry protect you, but Ravus was grateful for the little daemon’s help nonetheless.

“You succeeded where I nearly failed, little one.” Ravus cautiously pet the Tonberry, “My thanks.”

~~~~~~~~

You woke up to the soft beeps of a heart monitor and the soft coos from Corvo sleeping on your chest. Blinking the sleep out of your eyes, you moved to sit up from the medical bed, aware that various tubes were attached to your arms and that the room lights were dimmed slightly.

“Y/N.”

Your head snapped to the left and it took everything in you not to look away from the tall white haired man across the room. It had been two years since you’d seen Ravus. The last time had been… you averted your eyes…  _If you are unable to stand by my decisions, then I don’t need you by my side. Leave._  The unforgettable cold stare of his blue and brown eyes was still ingrained in your mind. What were you to say to a man you loved, but didn’t want you by his side? You couldn’t come up with anything, so you settled with a, “Hi.”

Ravus furrowed his brow at your response. He didn’t know what he was expecting when you awoke, he had pushed you away and hurt you those years ago after all. But he didn’t expect you to be unable to meet his eyes. Unable to speak to him. Once upon a time the two of you were as thick as thieves, never withdrawing from the other’s company. And now, because of him, everything was so different.  _What does one say to one that they have wronged?_

_**Remember what you told me, big brother? “Go to Noctis. Show him the truth of your heart.” Perhaps it is high time that you showed Y/N the truth of yours.** _

He could hear his sister’s voice as if she were still alive, still standing next to him, wise beyond her years and smiling encouragingly.

You heard his quick footsteps, and quickly turned to face him in alarm, but he had pulled you into an embrace, careful not to squish Corvo, who rested on your lap. His left arm wrapped around your shoulder, and his right came up to hold your cheek. And you’d only a few seconds to stare into his eyes before they closed and his lips were pressed against your own. You barely had enough time to kiss back before he withdrew, and you saw that he was shedding tears. “Why-?”

Ravus cut you off with another kiss, deep and pure, muttering against you, “Please don’t leave me. I’m sorry. I’m truly sorry, Y/N. I’m a fool for pushing you away. Forgive me.” He gripped your shoulders tightly as the tears fell, his face losing its sternness as he confessed, “I love you, Y/N. Forgive me for not seeing it until I had pushed you away.”

And you kissed back. Because you had loved his man for so long, and to hear him tell you that he needed you by his side, that he loved you back… There were no proper words, only actions.

“I love you, Ravus. I won’t leave. Never again.”

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_There is a rumor that the Astrals loved to play with the lives of mankind. That among their beloved playthings and pawns, they often chose favorites. Ramuh favored the Prince of Lucis. Titan and Shiva favored Lunafreya. And Ifrit favored Ardyn. But what of Leviathan and Bahamut? Leviathan held no love for man, and therefore held none in favor. But Bahamut… once in a millennia, Bahamut would come to favor a human, though only through proving their worth. But just this once… He had chosen two. One Ravus Nox Fleuret and one Y/N L/N._


End file.
